Dropped into A New World
by Tailspin 32
Summary: 'I didn't ask for this- oh shit' I thought as ducked a arrow and shot one back at the skeleton as I entered my home and closed the door. SI of me and a number of others dropped at random areas in minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Minecraft.

author's notes: this is a SI just to let you all know. "talk" 'thoughts'

Chapter 1: A new world and first days

I'm walking down the street heading to a park to meet up with some friends. We were going to do some LARPing today and a small show for some people for a fair. I was in view of the park and saw them about to enter. "HEY!" I called out and waved to them. Three of them turned and waved back one of them holding a camera. I was going to enter the park when suddenly I find myself in a black vold.

I looked around seeing I was still carrying my bag which held my foam swords both harden and soften. I pulled out the harden axe which was the heaviest one I had. Then a voice spoke. "Hello you are one of the many who had been chosen to enter a new world which some of you will likely recognize by name. The world of Minecraftia." 'Oh fucking hell!' I thought to myself. "You all will be placed randomly around the world which could be anywhere in the world. You could end up near a city or town, near another chosen or both. We will also be fair and give you a chest with at least three random items and a torch beside it. You will be given two days to prepare your selves as well. There will be mini games with 10 to 100 people in free for all or team fights. If you died in them you will be out of the game and will watch it till it ends in a ghost like form and you won't be able to help anyone who's still playing. there will be awards for completing them and there are different kinds so if you are chosen a brief summary if it will be given to you each time you are in one. Lastly several of what you would call mods had been added to this world but you will have to figure what they are yourselves. Oh and if you die outside of the mini games there's no coming back from death. 'And the other shoe drops.' I thought to myself when I heard that. That's all enjoy your time in this new world."

The next thing I knew I was in a forest. I checked and found I still had everything on me. I looked around and saw the chest that was spoken of and opened it. A interface appeared which I knew will help. I found a stone shovel, two loafs of bread, and a iron head of a pick axe which told me that the Tinker's mod is being used. I grabbed the shovel and bread leave the pick. I looked around and saw only oak trees. I knocked over three trees and made couple of crafting tables and finished the iron pick axe. I dug into a hill and cleared out a fair amount of the inside. I used cobblestone to make a wall and a small roof. I then after making a stone sword and axe when out and killed a few animals getting leather, wool, meat (beef and lamb), and wood planting the any of the saplings I found. I also found a river and marked a path to it. I made a bed, another chest, and a stone furnace. I merged the chests into one double chest and pleased my LARP items in it. It was night time when I was done so I got on my new bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to a new day and made a stone hoe and collected some seeds from the grass and headed to the river and made a small wheat farm but I knew that I will need to make it larger later. I took out the map and used it bring up a small area around me. I did some exploring around the area. I found I was near a savanna biome and a desert biome. I also found some sugar cane in the desert biome along the river and added it to my farm. I collected some of the acacia wood and some saplings which I planted nearby. I also herded some cows and sheep together. I did some mining on another hill and found a some coal and iron ore. When I was done it was near night so I quickly got inside of my home. I made sure my home was well lit in the inside. I crafted a full set of leather armor with a few iron pieces added to protect my more vital areas which I give a dulled finish not to reflect light off it. I went to sleep with my sword next to my bed.

'Well now it's for real I thought to myself. And no way home or 2nd chances I need to be careful as hell.' I thought to myself. I looked around my home and sighed. I got up and looked around carefully but saw no mobs. 'Looks like clearing out all the nearby trees was a wise idea.' I thought to myself finding two bones. I turned them into bone meal and used a couple to get some wheat and seeds growing my farm some. I then went mining and found a small cave with a pair of zombies which I took out by backstabbing one and cutting the head off the other. I lighted up the cave and mined it out getting 9 coal, 4 iron, 6 copper and 1 tin which meant feed the beast mod. I exited the mine only to find it was night time. I brought out my stone sword and carefully made my way home. It wasn't till I reached my home when I saw a Skeleton watching my door it's back to me with it's bow drawn. I walked up and cut it's head and collected the bow and arrows and then ran inside my home. I put way the items I collected today away in the chest and fell asleep on my bed.

DIANW

If you don't know what LARPing is it's short for Live Action Role Play.

here's a list of the mods

Feed the Breast mod

Tinker's mod


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Minecraft.

Chapter 2: mother load, saved, and mini game

Four months later

I made myself a house with the first more made of cobblestone and the second floor made of acacia wood. The first floor is six blocks high and the only way to get to the second floor is by climbing a latter. I made my old home into a blacksmith's shop and a mine going down into the earth. I have been mining for resources to experiment with due try out different alloys to make tools with. I have been making tools with the alloys finding try them out and see how well they hold up. I had found some obsidian and while the hardest to craft with the alloys it's in produces the best longest lasting tools. I also expanded the farm with at least 20 of each farm animal and a fair amount of farmland with wheat, potatoes, and carrots. I explored the area around me and from what I could tell I'm at a location that's very far from any kind of civilization.

I'm mining for more minerals to craft with, diamonds are on the top of the list for I want to try out making a samurai sword of obsidian and diamonds. I was digging when I stepped off the floor into a cave hitting the stone bottom 16 blocks down. "Ow." I said aloud a minute later. I pulled myself up and placed a couple of torches and looked around. My jaw dropped. 'Holy SHIT!' I thought to myself when I saw that I fell into a fair sized cave with nearly all of the blocks on the walls being a mineral. 'I just got lucky as hell with this.' I thought to myself when I then heard a zombie moan. 'And the other shoe drops again' I deadpanned to myself when I saw at least 30 zombies and 10 skeletons at the other end of the cave. I quickly built a barricade and then hopped on the second row walkway and saw none of them had saw me. I lit up the area I was in behind the wall and pulled out my bow and arrows. I then started shooting beginning with the skeletons first for they could hit me with their arrows. The zombies came at me but with the wall they were just targets. I picked off the zombies and was picking up the items they dropped when I saw three cages holding people in them.

I saw three of the mob talker girls in the cages. Cupa, Andr, and Seka (skeleton). They didn't look very well. I looked around and picked up a key which I used to get them out. I saw they were badly injured and malnourished. I got ticked off at the treatment they had. I took them home and placed them in one room I made into a infirmary for any injured who ends up in my home. I made for anyone who have found me here. I clean and bandaged their wounds and was going to make some food for them when I found myself with three others in a colored box in the air.

I looked around and saw I'm in a sky block mini game. The others introduced each other and when they looked at me I just grunted. "Ash" to them. "This is a team Death Match. 10 teams, four members each you will have colored arrow just over your head to show which team you are on. " I looked up and saw I was on blue team. "Good luck to all teams." The box disappeared and my team ran to the nearby chests when we landed on the ground. I got to one and found a iron sword, a golden apple and leather armor. I took the sword and the golden apple next to it. My team had run off together. I just walked around and found another chest with a bow and arrows. I was about to climb up a tree when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and jump back. A guy from red team landed at where I was I pulled out my sword and slammed it against his axe. We fought trying to get the other when I jump down a ravine and put my back to it. He jumped down and was looking around when I pushed myself off the wall and stabbed him through his back. I climbed up a nearby tree and heard the sound of fighting and ran towards it on the tree tops. Soon I was overlooking a fight between all 10 teams. I sat there waiting for it to end holding my bow and a arrow. Soon it was two members of team gold left. I aimed and shot one on the head. The other looked for me but when he saw me I had just shot my arrow hitting him on the head. "Blue team wins!"

I was soon back home and saw three diamonds on my table with a letter. "First place reward for games like the one you were in is three of whatever you really want or need." It said. I toss the letter in the fireplace, put away the diamonds and made soup for myself and my guests which I took to the infirmary. When I entered I found them awake and looking at me. "Didn't expect you all to wake up soon." I told them. "Here eat what you can but not any more or you'll get sick." I warned them was I passed out the food to them. They ate quietly but I could tell from the way they looked at me that they hadn't have good treatment from other humans. "Why are you helping us?" Cupa asked me timidly. "Because I'm not some asshole who treats others because of their heritage." I told them. "Wait you know?" Andr asked me. "I'm a chosen." I told them. They then looked scared of me well I told them. When I saw the looks they give me. "Shit. You met other chosen and it didn't end well did it?" I asked them. Cupa just nodded. "Look I'm not going to ask you to tell me about it now. Only if you want to." I told them. "Oh and my name's Ash what's your's?" I asked them. I was told their name even if I knew them already it was the wisest thing for me to do so they won't be afraid of me. "I'll be out outside in that building there working on making tools." I told them as I pointed out my smithy through the window. I left the room to let them rest.

I entered the smithy and begin working on crafting the samurai sword I wanted made of obsidian and diamonds. It took me most of the day even with what I could do using the crafting interface and I stopped once to get the girls and myself some food. It was nearly nightfall when I was done. The blade was a dark green with the tip completely black. I was about to head back when I saw a shadow moving towards my home. I grabbed my new blade and carefully followed behind the shadow which was shown to be a person yet he was moving at a pace that said he wasn't friendly. He picked the lock of my door and went in I followed and shut the door and locked it. I moved to the infirmary. "You thought you could escape us?" the man spoke to them. "How- how did you?" Cupa spoke. "I tracked you here. I'm going to kill whoever lives here and take you back." He told them. "No you are not!" I shouted as I stash my blade at him. He spin around and tried to block my blade with his but it cut though his and through his chest. "Hoo-ow?" He spoke before dieing. I looked at the girls and saw he hadn't hurt them from what I could see. I took the body out and tossed it over the hill after I stabbed his head to make sure he was dead. I went back inside and asked. "You three alright?" "Yes we're ok." Seka told me. "Good I would had hated the fact he hurt any of you before I stopped him. But could you explain what that was about?" I asked them. They looked at each other before Andr spoke. "He's one of a group of chosen who had taken over a kingdom and rule it having us demihumans treated and used as slaves for whatever they want while humans are treated as full citizens." I sighed. "Lovely. Well you have no worries about them as long as you are here. I'm not like them as you saw earlier when I killed the fucker." I told them. "Get some sleep. I'll check on you three in the morning." I told them. I headed to my room and fell asleep upon hitting the bed.

DIANW

Sorry if the mini game was short and for my way of fighting? I like to fight stealthily if I can in games. And for the former treatment of the girls, not every one's going to be a nice guy to others. some people will be cruel or plain assholes to those who are different for different reasons.

List of mods

Feed the Beast

Tinker's

Mob talker


End file.
